Happy Birthday!
by Monkeyman88j
Summary: Link finds he doesn't know what to get Zelda for her birthday, so he asks Saria! And she was right. And stuff. ZELDAxLINK [ONESHOT]


Author: Monkeyman88j 

Plot: Zelda and Link both know love eachother, but neither knows how the other feels.

'Thinking'  
"Talking"

A/N: Anytime it says Link or Zelda (or any other random person) in a line by itself, it means the story is following (mainly) that person.

A/N: Be aware, people are (probably) OOC. Though, it's hard to tell, as half of them don't ever talk.

ONESHOT! No, I'm not writing another chapter... Live with it...

This is my first Zelda fanfic ever! So ummm... Yay for breaking new ground.

* * *

**Link**

Link shot up in his bed sweaty and panting for breath. 'Thank the gods it was just a dream,' Link thought, 'I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to Zelda.' Later that night, Link tried many times at going back to sleep, but found he couldn't. When morning came, Link got out of bed and walked over to his closet.

'Hmmm, should I go for Green, Blue, or Red? Of course, I could also go Super Smash Brothers style and pick black or white too.' Link thought. 'Eh, I guess I'll wear green again. Besides, I look best in green.' Link then walked over to his overly filled hat-rack. 'Jeez, ever since my adventure in clock town, this thing has been full. Let's see. Bunny hood, couples mask, postman hat, Zora, Deku, Goron, Aha! Here's my green hat.' Link picked up his standard hat and placed it on his head.

After Link finished gathering his equiment, one might think he was heading out to war. Bombs, bow, arrows, sword, shield, longshot, ocarina- what didn't he have? But anyway, that's really not important to the story. So anyway, after Link finished getting his equipment, he headed out of his home into the streets of Hyrule ( A/N he lives there now :P) to go shopping for a gift which was for a certain someone.

'Let's see, what do girls like... Ummmm... Let me think... Ummm... Crap! I have no idea what girls like as gifts! To Saria!!!' Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song of soaring. Link landed outside of Saria's home. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Saria say.

"It's me, Link!" Link replied.

"Oh, come in." Saria said while opening the door. "Well, what do ya need?" Saria said after inviting Link inside.

"Well, Saria, I was wondering. What do girls like as birthday presents?" Link asked.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Saria asked.

"That's not important." Link replied.

"Come on, tell me."

"Fine, but only because you asked twice." Link gave in, "it's for Zelda."

"It's her birthday?"

"Yeah, tommorow."

"Really?" Saria asked.

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Link was getting agitated.

"Oh. Way to jump to plot, Monkeyman88j"

"Who are you talking to?" Link asked.

"Duh, the author."

"The who?" Link asked.

"Great band." Saria said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are currently in a story written by the completely awesome in every single way, Monkeyman88j."

"Ummmm... Sure..." Link said.

"Let me ask you a question." Saria said.

"Shoot."

"How much do you like Zelda?"

"Ummm..." Link turned bright red.

"Oh, that much... I suggest getting her jewerly."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Then she'll probably be shocked and give you a hug or say thank you."

"Oh."

"Okay, I admit it... I really have no idea what I'm talking about... I mean, the author is a guy, and he's just making this up as he goes along. And he's only like, 13 years old." (A/N: It's twue -Homestarrunner)

"Oh. Well, of to buy jewerly than." Link stood up and walked out of Saria's house then teleported with the song of soaring back to Hyrule.

'Did he not hear a single word I just said?' Saria thought.

**Zelda**

'It's about time! I've finnaly turned 18!' Zelda thought as she was getting ready for the day. 'Hmmm, maybe I should invite Link over today. I can finnaly find out if he likes me or not! Well, I hope so any way. I guess I should fetch him soon. First, I better make sure I look my best though...'

After Zelda spent endless hours looking for nice clothes to wear, she finnaly picked a what she was going to wear.

'Now, on to the hard part... Finding Link.' and so Zelda started to search.

**Link**

"Bloody flaming piece of meat!(A/N MasakoX is my hero!) That necklace costs a lot of rupees! Well, it is for Zelda, so I'll buy it." Link took out the needed 500 rupees and handed it to the shop owner. 'Well, at least it has a few diamonds on it. It better, for that price. Now, I just have to find Zelda and give this to her.'

**Zelda**

'He's got to be here somewhere. I checked his home, I went to Saria's but she said he left a while a go, I even went all the way to clock town and asked the people there, but he is nowhere to be found!'

**Link**

'Come on, where could she be? I checked her entire castle, the gardens, and I've been looking around the market area for so long.'

**Zelda**

Then Zelda saw a familiar glimpse of green.

**Link**

Link thought he saw something oddly pink for this kind of place, most of the peasents wore brown.

**Both**

They both walked towards the eachother.

"Zelda!"

"Link!"

"I've been looking all over for you!" They both said at the same time.

"Really, me too!" They both also said.

"Woah." Link said.

"Creepy." Zelda stated.

"Anyway, I got you a birthday gift, Zelda." Link said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Link handed her the now wrapped necklace.

"What's inside?" Zelda asked.

"Why don't you open it?" Link said.

"Good point." Zelda unwrapped the gift wrap and opened the little box. The necklace seemed to light up the everything within 3 feet of it with a flash of sunlight. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it reminded me of you." Link said.

Zelda turned bright red. "You are too sweet."

"I can't be too sweet when I'm dealing with you." Link said.

Zelda placed the necklace around her neck then looked at Link. They both gazed into eachothers eyes.

They both moved towards eachother slowly then once they were close enough, they started kissing very passionatly. In fact, so passionatly, I can't describe it. (A/N Remember, only 13 years old)

They both thought at the same time, 'Well I guess that answers my question'

* * *

Oh jeez that story was terrible. After I reread that, I was disgusted. But I'm gonna post it here anyway, to see what everybody else thinks. You should be happy, you don't have to tell me it sucked... 

Peace out.


End file.
